Seduction
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: Naruto voltava tranqüilamente para konoha, mas como naum parava de pensar no que tinha acabado de ter com sasuke e naum reparou que o estavm seguindo. o que poderá acontecer?
1. Hiding Feelings

Legenda:

Naruto voltava tranquilamente: narração normal

-Olá: fala dos personagens

*Como pode*: pensamento dos personagens

(alguma coisa): brisa da autora ^^

Naruto voltava tranquilamente para Konoha, não parava de pensar no que tinha acabado de ter com sasuke e em tudo que revelaram, não sabia o que sentia pelo moreno mas tinha certeza que este o amava, o que tiveram poderia não ter sido feito com amor por parte dele mas sabia que para sasuke foi uma experiência inesquecível e mesmo ainda estando magoado com o moreno estava feliz por ele.

Estava tão distraído que nem reparou quando se aproximaram dele mas também pudera, o shinobi era tão habilidoso que escondia por completo seu chakra.

-Olá Naruto-kun.

Naruto se assustou com a voz, quando foi se virar para ver quem era se viu em um lugar estranho, não estava mais na floresta e sim num campo aberto todo preto com o céu vermelho, ia se virar para ver se via alguém mas perdeu as forças e acabou desmaiando, estava em um genjutsu.

Xxxxx

Conforme foi acordando reparou que estava em um lugar grande mas fechado, quando seus olhos se acostumaram com a pouca luz do ambiente viu que as paredes eram de pedra, como se estivesse em uma caverna mas quando varreu o quarto com os olhos se assustou com o que viu, no meio do quarto tinha uma cama de casal enorme com a roupa de cama preta e vermelha, em cada extremidade da cama tinha um lenço amarrado, ao lado da cama tinha um criado-mudo preto com um chicote e algemas em cima mas o que mais chocou o loiro foram as paredes, das quatro paredes duas estavam forradas de cima a baixo com armas brancas.

Tentou de tudo para se soltar mas quanto mais tentava mais sentia suas mãos apertarem na corda, então resolveu esperar para ver quem o tinha seqüestrado, e ai quem sabe conseguir fugir.

Xxxxx

Esperou mais de duas horas ate começar a ouvir passos e vozes do lado de fora do quarto, pelo que distinguia eram três vozes diferentes, uma reconheceu como sendo de quem o seqüestrara e para seu espanto as outras duas também eram conhecidas, eram sasori e deidara.

-Olha lá o que vai fazer com o muleke heim Uchiha.

-É meu se liga, ele não merece sofrer, un.

-Eu sei, não se preocupem. Ele só vai sofrer se quiser, caso contrario não.

-Sei. E vê se leva ele daqui antes que o chefe chegue, se ele souber que o Jinchuuriki no Kyuubi esta aqui vai surtar.

-Tá bom sasori pode deixar. Agora me deixem ver se ele já acordou, quero me divertir.

Naruto entrou em desespero quando ouviu a ultima frase, se quem estava entrando ali era quem imaginava ser não tinha nenhuma chance de fuga.

Para seu maior desespero quando a porta se abriu e revelou a pessoa era exatamente quem ele temia ser, Uchiha Itachi entrara no quarto o olhando diretamente com seu Mangekyou Sharingan, na mesma hora naruto desviou os olhos, não poderia de forma alguma encarar diretamente aqueles olhos, ou no momento seguinte estaria morto.

-Vejo que já esta acordado. Porque desviou os olhos, está com medo? Não se preocupe, se eu quisesse te colocar em um genjutsu você já estaria, não preciso olhar no olhos da pessoa, pra mim basta um dedo. Agora me responda, está com fome?

Naruto se espantou mais com a ultima pergunta do que com a revelação sobre o genjutsu, se ele iria o matar porque queria saber se estava com fome.

-Porque eu me preocuparia em comer se vou morrer daqui a pouco?

-E quem disse que você vai morrer? Eu só quero saber se esta com fome porque depois de gastar tanta energia com meu irmãozinho você deve estar faminto.

-Co-como você sabe sobre o sasuke?

-Digamos que eu te segui desde que saiu da vila e vi tudo o que vocês fizeram. Respondido?

-Porque você me seguiu? O que quer de mim? Responda Uchiha maldito.

-Nossa, pra que tanta agressividade assim naruto-kun. Já que você quer tanto assim saber vou te responder. Eu te segui porque quero ter você do mesmo jeito que meu irmão eve, quero você só pra mim. Agora que já respondi você vai comer.

-Eu já fale que não...

Naruto parou de falar subitamente quando sua barriga roncou, estava com muita fome, resolveu por fim comer, já que era para sofrer pelo menos que fosse de barriga cheia. Ele nem havia notado que quando itachi entrou no quarto estava com uma bandeja enorme nas mãos, ergueu os olhos em sua direção e esse começou a se aproximar com a bandeja, pousou-a no chão ao lado do loiro e foi desamarrá-lo mas o alertou.

-Se tentar qualquer gracinha ao invés de eu te levar vivo para a vila vou te levar em um caixão. Estamos entendidos?

-H-hai.

-Que bom. Agora coma, é ramen de porco, seu preferido.

Naruto se surpreendeu com o fato de itachi saber qual seu prato preferido mas parou de pensar no mesmo instante que viu o tamanho da travessa de ramen, era enorme e por fim começou a comer.

Itachi o olhava com indiferença, mas por dentro estava maravilhado com a cena.

*Como pode existir um ser tão lindo quanto este loiro, até parece um anjo. Sou um idiota mesmo, como pude me apaixonar por ele, e hoje ainda descubro que meu irmão também o ama, agora sim estou com problemas, mas esse loiro vai ser meu, nem que pra isso eu tenha que matar o sasuke.*

Conforme itachi admirava naruto comer, este terminou e olhou para o moreno apreensivo, sabia o que estava por vir, mas mais uma vez se surpreendeu com ele.

-Se quiser descansar um pouco naruto-kun fique a vontade, esse quarto é meu e ninguém ira te incomodar aqui. Vou resolver umas coisas e já volto. Se deite na cama.

Naruto apenas assentiu positivamente com a cabeça e foi em direção a cama, retirou sua sandália ninja e sua jaqueta e jogou num lugar qualquer, enquanto se deitava viu itachi fechar a porta e ouviu o trinco e fechando, relaxou um pouco, não queria admitir mas aquele moreno mesmo sem fazer nada era sedutor, então por fim adormeceu pensando no que ia acontecer quando acordasse e na sorte que teve em poder adiar mais aquilo, se é que podia chamar de sorte.


	2. I'm Sorry My Love

Anteriormente em Seduction:

Naruto apenas assentiu positivamente com a cabeça e foi em direção a cama, retirou sua sandália ninja e sua jaqueta e jogou num lugar qualquer, enquanto se deitava viu Itachi fechar a porta e ouviu o trinco e fechando, relaxou um pouco, não queria admitir mas aquele moreno mesmo sem fazer nada era sedutor, então por fim adormeceu pensando no que ia acontecer quando acordasse e na sorte que teve em poder adiar mais aquilo, se é que podia chamar de sorte.

Agora:

Mais tarde Itachi entra no quarto e vê que o loiro ainda dormia, deu um leve sorriso (N/A: O.O) e se sentou na cama ao lado de Naruto, acariciou-lhe a face admirando sua beleza, não acreditava no que estava prestes a fazer mas vê-lo com Sasuke o machucou muito e estava decidido, iria tomá-lo mesmo que este não quisesse, só esperava que o loiro cedesse facilmente, não queria machucá-lo mas iria fazer se necessário.

Aos poucos Naruto foi acordando e quando viu onde estava tudo veio em sua mente, se levantou tão rápido que nem reparou que Itachi estava lhe acariciando a face, quando viu o moreno ao seu lado recuou um pouco sobre a cama, sabia que estava prestes a acontecer e somente esse momento ficou receoso, iria fazer de tudo para aquilo não acontecer.

*-Me ajude Kyuu, não vou ceder pra ele.

-Eu bem que queria Naru mas ele pode me controlar com aqueles olhos malditos e ai só vai piorar as coisas para você. Se entregue de uma vez, é melhor.

-Nunca raposa maldita, isso nunca.

-Então arque com as conseqüências, hahahahahahaha.*

-O que foi Naruto-kun, eu não vou te machucar, a não ser que você relute. Agora vem aqui comigo.

-Não seu maldito, ao fazer nada com você, nunca.

-Ah mais vai sim, nem que pra isso eu tenha que te estuprar.

Itachi foi pra cima de Naruto que tentou fugir mas o moreno era mais rápido e o pegou, o trouxe para junto de seu corpo e tentou o beijar mas como Naruto cerrou os dentes com força não conseguiu, ficou irritado com o loiro e sem alternativa o deitou na cama e prendeu seus braços e pernas nos lenços, que somente nesse momento Naruto entendeu pra que serviam.

-Eu avisei Naruto-kun, se não vai ser por bem, vai ser por mau.

Itachi dizia isso, mas no fundo estava querendo se matar, não sabia como tinha coragem de fazer aquilo com o homem que amava, mas como já estava ali ia ate o fim.

-Onegai Itachi, não faça isso.

Itachi ignorou o pedido d loiro e foi ate uma das paredes que continham armas brancas, escolheu uma adaga por ser pequena e leve e se voltou em direção a Naruto este quando viu a adaga na mão do moreno se desesperou.

-O que vai fazer com isso?

-Espere que você vera.

Quando chegou a cama foi engatinhando ate o rosto de Naruto, lá passou a adaga delicadamente, não queria machucar o loiro mas ver medo em seus olhos lhe foi prazeroso, desceu a adaga pelo pescoço, passou pelo tórax, barriga e quando chegou no começo da calça moveu sua mão rapidamente fazendo a camisa rasgar, havia sido tão rápido que quando Naruto viu sua camisa já estava rasgada mas acabou por respirar um pouco aliviado, quem estava rasgado era a camisa e não ele.

-Hum, vejo que tem um corpo muito bonito Naruto-kun, mas ainda quero ver mais.

Naruto estava atônito, respirou fundo e fechou olhos, não queria ver nada do que o maldito Uchiha ia fazer. Itachi quando vu o loiro de olhos fechados deu um sorriso safado e novamente com movimentos rápidos Naruto se encontrava totalmente nu, sua calça e cueca eram apenas pedaços de pano, retirou os pedaços de volta do loiro e jogou no chão juntamente com os restos da camisa, olhou para o loiro com luxuria, finalmente o tomaria mesmo que fosse daquela forma, viu que ele ainda mantinha os olhos fechados e decidiu brincar um pouco, lentamente começou a passar as mãos pelas pernas do loiro subindo devagar ate chegar nas coxas, onde se inclinou e começou a beijar e morder, lambeu sua virilha fazendo Naruto arquear um pouco mas não soltar nem mesmo um gemido baixo, ignorou o membro ainda flácido do loiro e lambeu sua barriga, subiu lambendo pelo seu tórax e quando chegou ao mamilo o mordeu levemente, dessa vez recebendo um gemido baixo. Naruto que ainda estava de olhos fechados implorou.

-Itachi onegai, pare com isso, me deixe ir embora, onegai.

Itachi nada respondeu, apenas saiu de cima do loiro que respirou aliviado achando que poderia ir embora, resolveu então abrir os olhos e para sua surpresa o moreno se encontrava na frente de sua cama totalmente nu (N/A: quem dera eu tivesse essa visão ^///^), olhou aquele deus em forma de nukenin de cima a baixo, seu cabelo estava solto caindo pelos ombros, seu tórax era sensualmente definido juntamente cm sua barriga, seus braços também eram definidos mas nada exagerado, suas coxas grossas e também definidas e o principal, seu membro estava totalmente rijo, era grande e grosso, Naruto constatou que parecia com o de Sasuke, só que maior para sua desgraça conforme o moreno ia em sua direção seu membro dava sinal de vida, seu corpo o estava traindo.

-Vejo que gostou da visão que teve Naruto-kun e me pergunto se prefere o meu corpo ao do meu irmão.

Naruto nada respondeu, só conseguia olhar para aquele deus que aos poucos subia pelo seu corpo.

-Pelo que vejo prefere a mim do que a ele e saiba de uma coisa, vou te dar mais prazer do que ele te deu.

Naruto não teve tempo de retrucar o que Itachi dissera porque na mesma hora que parou de falar engoliu seu membro de uma vez só fazendo-o arquear de prazer, não queria mais estava se entregando ao Uchiha que subia e descia em seu membro lentamente o enlouquecendo, Itachi se deliciava com os gemidos do loiro, mas teria que parar logo, não queria que ele gozasse daquele jeito, queria levar o loiro as alturas antes de tomá-lo.

Assim que parou de chupá-lo recebeu um gemido de protesto que ignorou, subiu mais um pouco e quando estava cara a cara com o loiro pra surpresa deste, desceu de uma vez só sobre seu membro agora totalmente rijo, Naruto gemeu mais alto ainda, o moreno era muito apertado e isso o fez quase gozar de tanto tesão.

-Aaahh... Tachi, isso não se faz... Aaahh...

-Aaahh Naruto-kun... Com você é grande... Gostei do apelido... Aaahh...

-Se mova onegai... Aaahh..

E assim o fez.

Mesmo com a dor Itachi não parava de se mexer, cavalgava subindo e descendo freneticamente levando o loiro a loucura, aos poucos a dor foi passando mas o cansaço foi tomando conta de suas pernas, se inclinou um pouco pra frente e soltou os braços de Naruto que na mesma hora ergueu um pouco e começou a bombar rápido e forte, Itachi aproveitou e beijou Naruto nos lábios, as línguas travavam pra ver quem assumia o controle, mesmo com o beijo ainda era possível ouvir o gemido dos dois, Naruto estava quase gozando e Itachi também, mas este fazia de tudo para segurar.

-Aaahh... Tachi... Eu vou gozar...

-Naruto-kun... Aaahh... Goza pra mim... Grita meu nome... Aaahh...

Itachi começou a se mover junto com o loiro, fazendo este urrar de razer e se esvair dentro do moreno.

-Tachi... Aaahh...

Devagar Itachi se tirou de cima do membro de Naruto, sentiu o sêmen do loiro escorrer por suas pernas, se posicionou na frente dele e o puxou ao seu encontro, Naruto que ainda arfava sem ar se assustou com os movimentos do moreno e tentou fugir mas como estava com as pernas amarradas nada pode fazer.

-Achou o que Naruto-kun, que eu ia me entregar a você e não ia querer nada em troca? Está muito enganado, agora é minha vez. Aproveite.

-Onegai Itachi, não.

-Nossa, onde esta o Tachi agora. Sinto muito, vou tomá-lo agora.

Dizendo isso Itachi começou a penetrar Naruto devagar, não queria machucá-lo, mas como o loiro não relaxava acabou por machucá-lo mais do que devia, quando se viu por inteiro dentro do loiro notou que este chorava, sem saber o porque olhou pra baixo e viu AL que o fez entrar em choque, Naruto estava sangrando.

Se inclinou para frente e começou a beijar a face de Naruto, queria acalmá-lo mas não sabia como, sem se mexer sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Onegai Naruto-kun, gomen. Eu não queria te machucar, gomen onegai.

Itachi estava desesperado, apesar de ter dito que o estupraria nunca faria isso, amava ele desde que o viu quando o loiro tinha apenas 8 anos e ele 13 anos. Começou a retirar lentamente seu membro de dentro dele mas foi impedido por este.

-Tudo bem Itachi, não tira. Eu já acostumo.

-De jeito nenhum Naruto-kun, você esta sangrando, eu tenho que te curar.

-Onegai Tachi, já esta passando, eu só tenho que relaxar, só espera um pouco.

-Hai Naruto-kun, mas se a dor não passar eu tiro.

-Hai Tachi.

Naruto não sabia porque tinha impedido o moreno de tirar mas quando o viu preocupado sentiu algo diferente em seu coração, como se estivessem preenchendo um vazio e agora ia levar aquilo ate o fim para ver se descobria.

Aos poucos a dor ia passando e quando não sentia mais dor alguma começou a se mexer lentamente, Itachi que ainda estava deitado sobre o loiro He acariciando a face quando sentiu o loiro se mexer ficou completamente satisfeito, se apoiou nos braços para poder olhar diretamente naqueles olhos azuis e o que viu o deixou muito feliz, Naruto tinha um semblante de prazer r com essa visão também começou a se mexer.

Conforme ia estocando o loiro desamarrou suas pernas, agora que ele estava completamente entregue não via mais necessidade daquilo, pouco a pouco os gemidos dos dois iam preenchendo o quarto, Itachi estava louco de tesão mas com medo de machucá-lo novamente resolveu esperar pra que o loiro pedisse por mais, o que na demorou muito, Naruto que já estava louco com aquela lentidão resolveu protestar.

-Tachi onegai, mais rápido.

Sem nem pensar duas vezes Itachi aumenta o ritmo das estocadas fazendo o loiro gemer alto, seus corpos iam de encontro um ao outro freneticamente, o moreno olhava pro loiro com olhos nublados de prazer, aquela era melhor experiência de sua vida mas ainda podia ficar melhor.

-Naruto-kun, vira de quatro pra mim onegai.

Naruto prontamente atendeu ao pedido do moreno e contatou que aquela havia sido uma ótima idéia de Itachi. Assim que o Uchiha o penetrou ele atingiu a próstata de Naruto, fazendo este urrar de prazer, vendo o que ti há feito continuou indo fundo nele, não estava se agüentando mais, iria gozar a qualquer instante, foi mais rápido ainda, seus corpos se chocavam causando delírios aos dois, pegou no membro do loiro e começou a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo de suas estocadas, não se agüentava mais mas queria que o loiro gozasse primeiro, quando finalmente Itachi sentiu o loiro gozar em sua mão teve uma sensação maravilhosa, seu membro era esmagado pelo interior do loirinho e gozou logo em seguida.

-Nossa Tachi... Ar... Ar... Que delicia.

-Que bom que gostou Naruto-kun, pra mim também foi uma delicia. E me desculpe por eu ter te machucado, eu não queria.

-Shiiii... Está tudo bem, já passou agora eu estou bem.

-Estou realmente feliz que tenha gostado, mas infelizmente esta na hora de te levar de volta pra vila, daqui apouco o Pein vai chegar e é melhor ele não te ver.

-Hai, deixa apenas eu e arrumar e pegar minhas coisas. Por falar nisso onde esta a mochila e o cachorrinho?

-Já estão na vila, não se preocupe.

-Certo, mas que roupas eu vou vestir? Você destruiu as minhas.

-Vá tomar um banho que vou separar uma roupa minha pra você. O banheiro é a primeira porta a esquerda saindo no corredor.

-Vou indo então.

Xxxxx

Assim que Naruto entrou no quarto já vestido Itachi deu um sorriso.

-O que foi, achou graça de alguma coisa?

-Nada não, é que minhas roupas ficaram meio grandes em você. Você esta uma graça assim.

-Humft.

Itachi estava pronto pra levar Naruto de volta a vila MS continha um frasco e um pano na mão que Naruto olhou indagando o que era.

-Bem Naruto-kun, infelizmente oce vai ter que cheirar isso, como estamos no esconderijo da Akatsuki você não pode saber a localização, gomen.

-Tudo bem Itachi, eu entendo.

-Não se preocupe é apenas Éther, quando você acordar já vai estar na vila.

-Hai.

Itachi se aproximou de Naruto e colocou o pano com Éther sob sua boca e nariz, fazendo o loiro desmaiar na mesma hora e não ouvir a declaração do moreno.

-Suki Dayo Naruto-kun.

Xxxxx

Naruto acordou em seu quarto sem saber como havia parado ali, até que se lembrou e tudo o que havia acontecido, foi se levantar mas quando o fez viu um envelope cair no chão, o abriu e se surpreendeu ao ver de quem era.

"Naruto-kun,

Queria que soubesse que o que tivemos foi muito especial para mim, nunca irei esquecer. Não se preocupe, nunca mais ira me ver, vou deixá-lo em paz, mas saiba de uma coisa, eu te amo.

Do sempre seu, Itachi."

Naruto congelou ao ler a carta, agora sabia o que sentia pelo moreno, também o amava mas com aquela despedida sabia que nunca mais iria vê-lo, começou a chorar, não queria mas teria que esquecê-lo, não ia ser fácil mas não tinha como encontrá-lo.

O mais engraçado nisso tudo era que quando finalmente amara alguém depois de tanto tempo e essa pessoa também o amava a vida resolve separá-los.


End file.
